Expect the Unexpected
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Nico comes to Annabeth when he finds out that Percy's in trouble. Will they save him in time? Set during Demigod files-ish. One-Shot


**This is just a short One-Shot I found on my computer from a loooong time ago:P I read over it but didn't really change anything so it might be really bad...lol**

**Anways, Enjoy!**

**Set during the Demigod Files**

Annabeth

It was a typical day in San Francisco. The air was nice and cool, Mt. Tam still looked as though there was a huge storm brewing on the top, and the people walking around me were being very rude. Yeah, it's just a typical day.

It was then that I felt an unusual sensation. Being a Demigod daughter of Athena, strange is usually typical, but today was different. The wind had a ghostlike chill in it. I stopped and looked up at Mt. Tam thinking that maybe something worse was happening. _Nope,_ I thought. There was nothing different about the black clouds circling around the top. I looked back down at my feet and kept walking.

"Why does it feel so cold?" I muttered under my breath.

Not two feet behind me, someone answered. "Probably because I just got here."

I turned with a start, my celestial bronze knife in hand, and gasped because who I thought would be there, wasn't.

"Whoa! Annabeth! Watch where you point that thing!" said a twelve year old boy.

"Nico! Oh my gods! You scared me half to Death!" I said. "What are you doing here? And why do you look so tired?"

"Oh, I've just been practicing shadow traveling," He replied, kind of in a daze. Nico is a demigod, like me, but his dad is Hades, god of the dead.

"Ok… sounds like fun?"

"Oh it is! Especially when you freak out some random guy!" Nico started chuckling.

"Right…" I said as I started walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Nico. "I'm too tired to run!"

"What?" I said impatiently. "Nico I can't fool around. I have to get to school!"

"Ok. Then I guess you want to leave Percy to die." He said not paying attention

I stopped, dead in my tracks. If something had happened to Percy I didn't know what I would do. He was basically my best friend. I couldn't think of what to say for a couple of seconds. Then I pulled myself together and managed, "What happened?"

"Well, you'll have to come see for yourself."

"How are you going- Whoa!" The next thing I knew I was holding Nico's hand, which he seemed a little too happy about, and… It was dark and we were going about a million miles an hour. And then we were in front of Goode High School.

"Ummm, Nico. I think you took a wrong turn."

"Nope, this is it."

"Isn't this Percy's school?" I asked, thinking that I had heard the name before.

"Has he told you?"

"I think he mentioned it. This is the school his stepfather works right?"

"Yep. And this is where he is about to die so maybe we should go and save him?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Yea. That would probably help."

As we walked into the building, I took a notice to the fact that nobody was here. Not even teachers. It was a Monday so school should be in session.

"The mist was manipulated to send them all home," Nico said as if reading my mind. "I can feel it."

"Send who home?" I asked.

"Everyone."

We kept walking in silence, past a couple of empty classrooms. I felt kind of awkward in the eerie silence so I decided to make small talk. "So Nico how's Bianca?"

"Erm, she's alright."

Bianca is Nico's sister. She died last winter in an attempt to stop a giant defective Talos. Since Nico is a son of Hades, he knows how to speak to ghosts.

"Have you spoken to her in a while?"

"No, not really. But when I do she always wants to know what's going on with all of you guys at camp. Oh, by the way, she says hi."

"Tell her that I said hi back," I said feeling kind of awkward. We were still walking in silence. Then I heard… something. Like a sort of growling…

"Did you hear that?" Asked Nico.

"Yeah. What was it?"

"I don't know. But I'm afraid we're going to find out."

And we started running.

We were running towards the noise. It was coming from the gym. After we got inside, I saw that Percy was being attacked by about a dozen Hellhounds.

"Told you." Muttered Nico.

"Percy!" I ran after him and splashed some of my water bottle on his face. He's a son of Poseidon, the water god, so water basically rejuvenates him.

Anyway after I did that, he replied with a quick, "Thanks Annabeth!" Then he did a double take which probably would've killed him if I hadn't stabbed the Hellhound with my knife.

"Thanks again! By the way," he said as he slashed another with his sword, Riptide. "How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later. We're about to get killed Seaweed brain!"

After we finished off the rest of the Hellhounds, we all collapsed, exhausted. I found some ambrosia in my backpack and broke it into 3 pieces. I handed both of them a third and took one for myself. Instantly we all felt better, healthy.

"Nico shadow traveled with me here," I said to Percy, still out of breath from the fight.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your question. You asked how I got here."

"Oh, right. It's nice to see you again."

I felt my face get a little hotter and hoped it wasn't obvious. I saw Nico smile a little but try to hide it. It was like he was laughing. "It's nice to see you too, Seaweed brain. But you have to stop getting yourself into trouble." And then I hit him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes. He was so annoying. "Because you had to get yourself into trouble again, that's why!" And I hit him again.

By this time, Nico had to hide his face in his hands to keep from laughing. Percy and I could hear it too.

"Nico!" We both said at the same time which made my face even hotter. And with that, Nico was rolling on the floor with laughter.

Percy and I looked at each other. His face was about as red as mine.

"Nico," I said.

"What?" He asked in between bursts of laughter.

"Could you please go home?"

He stopped laughing. "What?"

"I mean go to your home. Like, not here."

"Gods, why do you have to be harsh?"

"I'm sorry Nico. It's just-"

"We want to be alone." Said Percy finishing my sentence. I looked at him in utter disbelief. Was he actually getting up the courage to finally ask me out? I felt a million butterflies flutter in my stomach. I must've been showing it on my face because Percy was looking at me funny. "You ok?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah, so Nico," I prompted.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't you two go and get yourself into some more trouble."

And with that, he ran into a wall and vanished.

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Well, how are you going to get back to San Francisco?"

"Yeah, about that... Do you think I could spend the night at your house?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"What about Camp? Couldn't you stay there?" I could tell he was just as nervous as I was so I tried not to let that bother me too much.

"But I want to be with you." I said before I could stop myself.

"Ok. Uh, I guess you could." He said. His face was just about as red as mine felt.

Sleeping at your guy friends' house, is kind of awkward, let me tell you. But we stayed up pretty much all night just talking and sharing memories of our past quests. In short, it was fun.


End file.
